1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat track assembly for a seat assembly in an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seat track assembly allowing sliding movement of a seat assembly to an easy-entry position and including a full memory mechanism for returning the seat assembly to a previously selected seating position.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting occupants within the vehicle. A typical seat assembly includes a seat cushion and a seat back operatively coupled to the seat cushion by a recliner mechanism for allowing selective pivotal adjustment of the seat back relative to the seat cushion between a plurality of reclined seating positions. Oftentimes, the seat back is also movable to a forwardly inclined or dumped position to allow easier ingress and egress to a rear seat assembly or storage area located behind the seat assembly.
It is common for the seat assembly to include a seat track assembly that slidably interconnects the seat assembly to a floor of the vehicle. The seat track assembly provides longitudinal sliding adjustment of the seat assembly along the floor between a plurality of fore/aft seating positions. The seat track assembly typically includes a lower or fixed track mounted to the floor of the vehicle and an upper or movable track slidably engaging the fixed track. The movable track is mounted to a bottom surface of the seat cushion for sliding movement of the seat assembly along the fixed track. A locking mechanism operatively coupled between the movable and fixed tracks selectively locks the movable track relative to the fixed track to prevent sliding movement of the seat assembly. The locking mechanism is selectively
It is also common for the seat assembly to include a Bowden-type cable operatively coupling the seat back to the locking mechanism such that when the seat back is pivoted to the dumped position, the locking mechanism unlocks the movable track from the fixed track. The seat assembly may then be biased forward along the fixed track from a previously selected fore/aft seating position to an easy-entry position, forward of the plurality of fore/aft seating positions, to improve ingress and egress to the rear seat assembly or storage area. When access to the rear seat assembly or storage area is no longer required, the seat assembly is returned rearward along the fixed track toward the plurality of fore/aft seating positions. Typically, however, the seat assembly does not return to the previously selected fore/aft seating position. Rather, the seat assembly returns to a predefined fore/aft seating position and an occupant must then readjust the seat assembly to the previously selected fore/aft seating position.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a seat track assembly that provides longitudinal sliding adjustment of a seat assembly between a plurality of fore/aft seating positions and an easy-entry position. It is further desirable that the seat track assembly relocate the seat assembly in a previously selected fore/aft seating position when returned from the easy-entry position.